


Gladora

by Pidganceisthebestest



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidganceisthebestest/pseuds/Pidganceisthebestest
Summary: Adora likes Glimmer and Bow likes Perfuma. Glimmer is torn.





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyy. First time doing another fandom thing. I'm excited!! I'll be honest, I think I like Catra and Adora togethrr more than this... But it just seemed to fit in my story line. :) Enjoy

All her life, Adora knew she liked girls. At the Horde, her and Catra were almost a thing. When Adora left, all feelings from Catra for Adora flew out the window.

And now, Adora was afraid of the developing feelings she did have. For Glimmer. When they first met, Glimmer was really standoffish and she didn't want Adora around. Now, Glimmer, Bow and Adora were the best friend trio.

Adora laid restlessly on her bed. This was the first night that she'd be sleeping here without Glimmer or Bow. Minutes passed by, feeling like hours. Hours passed by, feeling like days. It was 2 in the morning when Adora finally got the courage to go to Glimmer's room.

She stood in front of the door, fist poised to knock. Beofre she knew it, Adora was standing on Glimmer's bed with Glimmer hugging her.

"I'm so glad you came!" Glimmer smiled. "I couldn't sleep, and I was hoping you couldn't either. And I didn't want to wake you..."

Adora smiled back. "Well, I'm glad too." She gestured at the bed. "Shall we?"

Glimmer giggled. "Yes!"

They positioned themselves on the mattress so they didn't touch. Adora was a but sad about that. Soon though, the two were fast asleep.

In the morning, Bow busted into the room excitedly. "Glimmer!"

The girls sat straight up. Adora shrieked and slipped off the bed. Bow, luckily, caught her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Adora replied groggily. She rolled out of Bow's arms and she curled up in one of Glimmer's chairs.

"Me too." Glimmer appeared by Bow, combing her hair.

"How come she's so tired?" Bow gestured to Adora.

Glimmer shrugged. "Dunno. Ask her." She stretched.

Bow walked over to Adora and shook her slightly. "Adora? What's going in with you? Do you need to recharge or something? Does She-Ra recharge?"

Adora shook her head. "I'm just really tired." She yawned. "I'll catch up with you guys."

"No, you can't. Mom is expecting us. Come on, Adora." Glimmer tried to tug on her, but she didn't really move, until she heard the mention of Queen Angella.

Adora shot up, pulling Glimmer into her lap. Adora blushed and Glimmer jumped off quickly.

"Let's go!" Glimmer smiled.

Adora ignored the fast oace if her heart and she oulled herself up. "Okay."

After everyone was dressed and washed up, they joined the queen. Spinderella and Nettossa were already there.

"Good morning." Queen Angella stared at everyone. 

"Hey mom!" Glimmer shot a smile at her mom. Her mother's stare warmed.

"So, are you going to continue building the princess alliance?" The queen questioned.

Adora looked at Glimmer. Usually she called the shots. Bow shook his head slightly at Glimmer.

"Actually mom, Bow and I decided to have a day off. Everykne can relax. Right?"

The queen considered for a bit. "Alright. That sounds just fine to me."

Adora's eyebrows shot up. Wow, Glimmer had really got on jer mom's good side.


	2. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest princess prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! (Hopefully...)

After breakfast, Glimmer grabbed Adora’s hand and pulled her to her room. Shutting the door, Glimmer smiled proudly. “You won’t believe it.”

Adora was confused. “What?”

“Frosta has decided to put on another princess prom, but only for princesses a part of the alliance! I’m so excited, because we can chill and be happy, you know?” Glimmer was so ecstatic that it was contagious.

“Really? That’ll be cool!”

Glimmer bounced up and down on her toes. “We need to find new dresses though.”

“Does it have to be dresses? I was kinda thinking a tux. Would that be okay? Is it not a princess thing?”

Glimmer scratched her chin. “Well, Frosta didn’t have many rules…” She grabbed out a sheet of paper to scan it. “Nah, you’re good. Plus, I think you’d look cute in a tux.”

Adora’s cheeks reddened. “Heh… Thanks Glimmer.”

“No prob! Wanna help me pick out a dress? Then we can get you a tuxedo to match!”

Adora nodded. “Yeah!”

“Okay. So, pink?” Glimmer held up a bright pink party dress on herself.

“No.” Adora replied.

“Blue?” Glimmer held up a sky blue dress that was really flowy.

“Mm-mm” Adora shook her head.

“Green?” This dress was dark green and just wonky looking.

“No. Not at all.”

“Yeah. That’s what I was thinking. How about yellow?” This dress was a high low dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was perfect.

“Yes.” Adora was practically drooling at the image in her head.

“Great! Let’s get you a tux to match!” They ended up finding a black tuxedo and a yellow dress shirt. It went perfect with the dress.

“Wow. This is amazing!” Adora exclaimed. The two girls admired themselves in the mirror. 

Bow knocked at the door. “Guys! Guys! I’ve got a date to the dance-” His eyes grew wide. He’d opened the door to Adora and Glimmer smiling wide at him.

“We match!” Glimmer screeched.

“Holy shamoly! You two look great!” Bow complimented them.

“Thanks.” The girls replied in unison. Glimmer blushed.

“So, who’s your date?” Adora asked.

“Actually, it’s Perfuma again. She said it’d be fun and hopefully we can actually hang out this time?” Bow pointedly raised his eyebrows at Glimmer.

“Yes…” She hated being chided.

Adora and Bow chuckled. “Hey, are we all ready?” Everyone turned to see Princess Perfuma smiling at them from outside the door. Adora nodded and started to walk out, Bow stayed back with Glimmer.

“We’ll be right out!” He called to them. Perfuma and Adora made their way out of the castle.

“You look very dashing, Adora.” Perfuma smiled. “I am so very glad that you and Glimmer are together now.”

Adora’s eyebrows furrowed. “Together? But, we haven’t like, said that?” At all?”

“Oh, I just thought, because you two decided to go to the dance together.”

“Are you and Bow together?”

“Actually, yes. We have been since the last dance. And I am sure that Bow is telling her that now so she is not surprised later.”

“Oh… um, why do you say that we are together? You wanna explain that further?”

“Why, yes. You two very blatantly like each other, it is hard for me to tell if you two are pining or not.” Perfuma shrugged.

Adora’s jaw went slack. “She likes me?”

“I do believe so.”

“Oh, wow.” Adora felt her face burning.

“Adora!” Glimmer was running towards her. A smile was stretched across her face. It almost looked pained. “Adora, can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else into pokemon? They are releasing a real life movie called Detective Pikachu. Bro, if it's not going to happen I will cry. I <3 pokemon. Almost as much as Voltron... Okay, maybe not that much lol


End file.
